Terminator Equine: Starlight Glimmer's Time Destruction
' Terminator Equine: Starlight Glimmer's Time Destruction' is another written story to be made by Stuingtion. Summary After the events of Lieutenant Percy, Starlight returns and plans to seek revenge by sending a Terminator back to when Hodgey was younger to kill her, to unsure that Percy and Hodgey do not interfere with her attempts of making equality in Narrowton. But, Percy goes back in the same time to protect Hodgey, but when he arrives, there's a change of plans, for Hodgey has an Equine Terminator guardian. And the time line has changed, now Percy, Hodgey, and The Guardian ET-200 must travel into the future to stop Starlight Glimmer's evil plans and to defeat her once and for all! Plot Narrowton visit/Starlight sends back the T-800 The gang are visiting Narrowton for a visit. There, Percy is greeted by all the citizens, due to of him saving their town from destruction and communism. Hodgey then races into the scene. She and Percy then do their secret handshake. Then the mayor greets Percy. As Percy then introduces Hodgey to his and Pinkie's children. Which Hodgey is impressed, as Gumdrop and Sugardrop find Hodgey very cool. Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer is building a T-800. And then she tells him to kill the younger Hodgey. And he then steps into the Time Displacement equipment and is sent back to 1995. Percy goes back in time/T-800 & ET-200 confrontation Then our heroes soon learn of the time travel and head to the time machine. And find about the T-800 being sent back, our heroes then ponder who to send back to protect Hodgey, Percy volunteers. Hodgey first disagrees with him, but admits it. Gumdrop and Sugardrop ask if they can come, but Percy says that it's father's work. And it's too dangerous for foals. Then in order for Percy to go through the time machine, he is turned into an earth equine. And so then Percy steps into the machine and is soon teleported to the past, where he appears in an alleyway. Meanwhile, the T-800 soon comes up to 3 punks. And asks them for some clothes. But they take out knives at him, just then an Equine Terminator appears from the shadows. And fires at it. The 2 then start fighting with each other as someone then sets up a Barret M107 sniper rifle. And then firs at the T-800, which shuts it down. Encounter with the ET-2000/Timeline changes Back with Percy, a police car then appears and one of the policemen chases Percy down the Alley. And Percy demands the cop what year it is after grabbing his gun. But then after the cops says the date, it's hoof then turns into a sword! And Percy runs away quickly. And then goes into a thrift store to hide. Then 2 real officers arrive and they told Percy to freeze. Percy then tries to explains about the ET-2000 but then the other officer hits him, and as they start to escort him out, the ET-2000 then appears and kills one of the officers! The other tries to shoot the ET-2000 but to no avail, and then Percy shoves him asside and then the ET-2000 picks up the officer's gun and starts firing at the other and Percy then an armored truck drives in and Hodgey is driving it! And soon, Hodgey drives away. And then explains to Percy that the timeline has changed and then it shows the Terminator Equine! Percy then tries to kill it but he is knocked out by it. Percy then begins to remember something he saw before he left, a newspaper clipping where Starlight had built a time machine on March 4th, 2016. And then remembers himself telling himself that he can stop Starlight from ever making an time traveling if they go back earlier and destroy the time machine. Percy then wakes up. He finds Hodgey. Hodgey then explains that this Terminator had protected her. And that the timeline had changed from what Percy expected it to be, and the new mission is to stop Starlight. But the ET-2000 starts catching up and fires at them! And they quickly drew fire back. As the ET-2000 increases speed and then jumps onto the back of the truck. But Hodgey and Percy knock him loose and then blow up his car. Destroying the T-800 & ET-2000/To 2016! Arrival/Starlight meeting The Armory/bus chase At the police station/chopper chase At Tomorrowland/Battling Starlight Starlight Glimmer's death/destruction of Tomorrowland Reunion/End of film Trivia * This story is based off of Terminator Genisys, mixed with The Cutie Re-Mark. * Scenes * Narrowton visit/Starlight sends back the T-800 * Percy goes back in time/T-800 & ET-200 confrontation * Encounter with the ET-2000/Timeline changes * Destroying the T-800 & ET-2000/To 2016! * Arrival/Starlight meeting * The Armory/bus chase * At the police station/chopper chase * At Tomorrowland/Battling Starlight * Starlight Glimmer's death/destruction of Tomorrowland * Reunion/End of film Soundtrack Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Time Travel Films